Lamentando
by UQ
Summary: Len telah kembali ke Seiosu. Namun selama ia tidak berada di Seisou, Kahoko telah menjalin kasih dengan senior mereka, Kazuki. Apa yang akan dilakukan Len ketika tahu hal itu? Akankah ia merebut Kahoko kembali atau malah membiarkannya pergi?


**Penjelasan singkat sebelum memasuki cerita:**

Di deskripsi saya pakai **marga** mereka, bukan **nama** mereka. Dan di Jepang sendiri, yang memanggil dengan **nama** tandanya memiliki hubungan yang erat.

* * *

><p>––– <em>Aku tak tahu apa yang salah denganku<em>

––– _Aku begitu ingin memilikinya_

––– _Walau aku tahu, aku tak mungkin menjadikannya milikku_

––– _Aku takut mengambil sesuatu yang bukan milikku_

––– _Karena ia, milik orang lain_

_––– Bukan milikku_

* * *

><p><strong>Lamentando<strong>

**© UQ**

**La Corda D'Oro © Kure Yuki**

**Warning: a bit OOC, stuck w/ timeline**

* * *

><p>Percikan kemilau cahaya mentari senja menyinari wajahnya. Hembusan angin lembut menghempas helai demi helai rambutnya. Tangannya yang bersuhu dingin perlahan menyentuh pipi merah gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu tidak sedang sakit. Ada suatu perasaan lain yang ia sendiri tak yakin perasaan apa itu. Yang ia tahu, ia merasa nyaman sekaligus resah.<p>

Mata pemuda berambut biru muda itu tertuju lurus ke mata sang gadis. Perlahan bibirnya menekuk membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia jarang tersenyum. Sangat jarang. Hanya dihadapan gadis ini, ia lakukan itu. Ya, hanya untuk ia seorang.

"Ne~ Tsukimori-_kun_, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang?" gadis itu bertanya menanggapi tatapan ditambah bumbu senyuman yang diberikan Tsukimori.

"Apa lagi yang akan aku pikirkan, Kaho?" dia tidak menjawab dan malah bertanya balik. Ia masih tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut pipi Hino. Tidak terlihat kalau ia menahan rasa sakit yang begitu memilukan.

––– _Asalkan berdua _

_––– Walau singkat _

––– _Aku ingin memanfaatkan segala waktu yang ada  
><em>

Tapi harapan Tsukimori pupus sudah. Gadis itu melihat jam tangan yang berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Ah, aku harus pergi... Kazuki-_senpai _menungguku." Kata Hino sambil mencium lembut kening Tsukimori.

Mendengar gadis itu menyebut lelaki lain dengan namanya membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

––– _Mengapa kau tak pernah menyebut namaku seperti engkau menyebut namanya?_

––– _Apakah lidahmu terlalu kaku untuk mengeja namaku?_

––– _Apa sebegitu susahnya kah namaku yang hanya terdiri dari tiga huruf?_

Jeda timbul di waktu yang sudah sempit ini.

"Kau, apa kau akan kembali?" kedua iris Tsukimori terlihat lebih kelabu dari biasanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan senang sekali kalau Tsukimori-_kun_ ingin mengajariku banyak hal tentang musik." Katanya sambil merapihkan barang-barangnya dan berdiri.

Tangan kanan Tsukimori meraih tangan kanan Hino. Ia mengecup punggung tangan Hino dan menatapnya.

––– _Bukan, bukan itu yang ku maksud!_

Tsukimori hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati. Ia berharap, gadis itu mampu mengetahui arti dibalik tatapannya itu.

"Aku pergi dulu ya!" Kata Hino sambil tersenyum lebar dan pergi. Ia mengabaikan tatapan Tsukimori. Seakan-akan ia tidak mau mempercayai akan fakta yang dipaparkan Tuhan padanya. Takutkah ia? Atau malah... Senangkah ia melukai perasaan pemuda ini?

Hino telah menghilang dari hadapan Tsukimori.

Telapak tangan kanan Tsukimori menyentuh dada bidangnya. Ia remas seragamnya. Berharap perasaan perih ini akan hilang.

Andaikan ia tak terlahir irit bicara. Andaikan ia mampu memberi ekspresi lebih dan berbicara banyak seperti salah satu senior-nya (Hihara). Padahal ia sudah sering berlatih di depan cermin. Ia juga sudah membaca buku-buku bahkan konsultasi ke psikolog. Namun, tetap saja tidak bisa. Setiap kata yang ia tuturkan selalu berakhir menyakiti siapapun yang mendengar. Walau kadang ada yang merasa tidak tersinggung, namun tetap saja tidak ada yang mengerti maksud perkataannya. Tidak ada yang mampu mengerti dia. Dia sangat membenci hal itu.

Dan kini, saat ia sedang menyukai seseorang. Begitu sulit baginya untuk mengatakan beberapa patah kata yang sederhana.

Ia berdiri dari tempatnya. Mengambil biolanya dan meletakannya dengan sempurna di atas bahu kirinya. Tangan kanannya meraih _bow_ nan ramping. Ia menarik napas sebentar lalu memejamkan matanya.

––– _Aku berharap musik mampu menyampaikan perasaanku padamu._

Doa itulah yang selalu ia ucapkan dalam hati sebelum memainkan biolanya.

Ia selalu melakukannya setelah ia bertemu dengan Hino. Seakan-akan itu adalah kegiatan rutin yang harus ia lakukan. Berdoa. Agar perasaannya sampai pada gadis itu.

Tsuchiura muncul dari balik tembok. Suara langkah Tsuchiura membuat Tsukimori menghentikan permainannya.

"Menguping bukanlah sesuatu yang baik, Tsuchiura." Tsukimori menatap tajam rival abadinya.

"Bukan keinginanku untuk mendengarkan pembicaraanmu dengan Hino." Tsuchiura mengusap ubun-ubunya.

"Seharusnya kau katakan saja langsung padanya. Kau tertinggal jauh dari Hihara-_senpai_." Tsuchiura memberikan senyuman, mengejek.

"Bukan urusanmu." Tsukimori mengabaikannya. Ia merapihkan biolanya dan beberapa partitur musik yang berserakan di atas bangku.

"Dengan sifatmu yang seperti itu, bagaimana bisa kau memiliki Hino?" Tsuchiura tertawa hambar melihat betapa parahnya Tsukimori apabila berhubungan dengan perasaan. Terutama perasaannya terhadap Hino.

"Dia bukan milikku. Aku tidak bernilai cukup untuknya." Ia berhenti sejenak. Ia menarik napas panjang.

"Lagi pula, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Ini semua BUKAN urusanmu." Tsukimori melanjutkan.

"Huwaaa! Aku takut sekali!" Tsuchiura tertawa mengejek lalu pergi meninggalkan Tsukimori sendirian di atap.

Tsukimori terdiam. Ia letakan bioalnya di atas bangku. Ia biarkan partitur itu berada di posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia melangkah maju. Ia melipatkan kedua tangannya dan meletakannya di atas besi pembatas yang dingin. Matanya terarah ke seorang gadis berambut merah. Hino Kahoko.

Gadis itu tertawa riang dengan seorang pemuda berambut hijau di sampingnya. Hihara Kazuki, seniornya.

––– _Apa ia akan tertawa seperti itu apabila bersamaku?_

Ia terus memperhatikan mereka berdua selama beberapa saat. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia butuh istirahat.

Keesokan harinya ia berada di tempat yang sama. Atap sekolah.

Ia habiskan waktu istirahatnya di sana. Untuk merenung.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Tsukimori melihat siapa yang mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

––– _Ia tersenyum malu_

––– _Apakah itu benar-benar untukku?_

Hino melangkah sambil menunjukan sebungkus roti yang ia pegang di tangannya.

"Tsukimori-_kun_, ini untukmu! Sebagai tanda terimakasih karena telah mengajariku banyak hal. Mungkin tidak seberapa sih..." Hino tertawa sambil mengulurkan tangannya, memberi roti itu.

Tsukimori mengambilnya.

* * *

><p>Di tempat lain. Tsuchiura dan Hihara berjalan berdampingan. Seperti biasa, Hihara selalu memasangkan wajah cerianya. Tsuchiura merasa tidak keberatan dengan tingkah laku seniornya.<p>

"Aku tidak sabar! Kita Akan bermain Trio! Pasti akan menyenangkan!" Seru Hihara.

"Ahaha, ya. Tapi, apa kita harus memberitahu Hino sekarang juga?"

"Tidak apa, semakin cepat semakin baik. Kaho-_chan _pasti akan sangat senang mendengarnya!" Hihara semakin terlihat bersemangat.

Tsuchiura hanya tertawa hambar.

Mereka bertiga akan melakukan Trio. Kanazawa baru saja menginformasikannya melalu Hihara kalau mereka akan tampil saat kelulusan nanti. Hihara sangat senang sekali. Saat-saat terakhirnya di sekolah ini bisa ditutup dengan manis oleh penampilannya bersama Hino –kekasihnya.

"Ah, Kaho-_chan _tidak ada di kantin ataupun ruang musik."Keluh Kazuki.

"Mungkin dia ada di atap. Biasanya kan dia di sa–––" Tsuchiura menyadari kesalahan terbesar yang ia buat. Seingatnya, Hino selalu menghabiskan waktunya di atap bersama satu makhluk tambahan. Tsukimori.

"Benar juga! Kau hebat sekali Tsuchiura!" Hihara langsung menarik lengan Tsuchiura dan melesat begitu cepat.

* * *

><p>Tsukimori menghabiskan roti pemberian Hino. Hino tak sekalipun mengedipkan kedua matanya karena begitu senang. Tsukimori melipat plastik pembungkus roti tadi dan memasukannya ke dalam saku celananya.<p>

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Tanya Hino.

"Hn," jawab Tsukimori dengan singkat.

Hembusan angin menerpa rambut mereka. Atap sekolah saat istirahat memanglah sunyi.

"Hino, apa kau mau memaafkanku?" Tsukimori membelai helai demi helai rambut merah cerah Kahoko.

"Kamu tidak pernah salah, mengapa kamu memintaku memaafkanmu?" Kahoko bertanya dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Maaf karena pernah meninggalkanmu tanpa memberitahumu langsung."

"–––Kalau aku menjadi dirimu, mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Mengatakan selamat tinggal bukanlah hal yang mudah, bukan?" Hino mengulas sebuah senyuman.

Ia tahu rasanya. Semenjak kepulangan Tsukimori, ia selalu ragu akan perasaannya. Ia begitu menginginkan Tsukimori. Ia ingin ikatannya dengan Tsukimori bukan sebatas teman saja. Ia ingin lebih. Tetapi ada sebuah ikatan antara ia dan Hihara. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan 'Selamat tinggal' dan beralih ke Tsukimori. Tapi, begitu sulit baginya untuk mengatakan hal itu.

Tangan Tsukimori beralih ke pipi Hino.

"Apa boleh, aku memilikimu?" Pandangan hampa Hino kini tertuju ke iris emas milik Tsukimori. Perkataan Tsukimori barusan mengagetkannya.

Ia tidak bisa berbohong kali ini. Ia tidak pernah bisa berbohong di hadapannya.

Dengan sebuah anggukan, ia telah memilih sebuah keputusan yang mengubah takdirnya kelak.

Tsukimori memeluk tubuh Hino dengan lembut. Ia letakan tangannya di dagu Hino. Ia buat wajah Hino terangkat sehingga mata mereka bertemu.

Hino melingkarkan tangannya di leher Tsukimori. Tanda ia mengizinkan tindakan Tsukimori selanjutnya.

* * *

><p>"Tsuchiura, kira-kira lagu apa yang akan kita mainkan?" Hihara bertanya dengan nada yang riang.<p>

"Hh, sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan mengekspresikan perpisahan. Piano Sonata No. 8 in C minor, bagaimana?" usul Tsuchiura.

"Bukankah nadanya terlalu sendu?" Hihara mencoba mengingat-ingat bagaimana nadanya. Tangannya membuka kenop pintu. Tak sabar bertemu dengan Hino.

"Kita bisa melakukan aransemen di beberapa ba––– Hihara-_senpai_?" Tsuchiura menengok ke arah seniornya yang mendadak pasif.

* * *

><p>Hino memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia menyadari suara orang di luar sana. Ia sudah tahu, konsekuensi apa yang akan ia dapatkan nantinya. Ia akui, ia salah.<p>

Tsukimori mengabaikan suara-suara yang ada. Hanya deru napas serta degup jantung milik merekalah yang ia ingin dengar.

Suara pintu terbuka. Namun ia abaikan seakan-akan ilusi belaka.

Ia letakan bibirnya perlahan di bibir Hino. Menikmati setiap waktu sempit milik mereka berdua.

* * *

><p><em>Terkadang cinta tak hanya berisikan hal-hal manis belaka<em>

_Ada kalanya, cinta berisikan rasa penyesalan dan penuh kesedihan_

_**Lamentando**_

_ **Penuh Kesedihan**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Jadi satu lagi...

Ini one-shot. Lebih ngeutamain Len sebagai objek percobaan (dipelototin Len)

Lagi nyoba-nyoba ganti _style_ format tulisan. Ini format tergantung yang baca ngebayanginnya gimana._ So, unleash ur imagination! _*copas slogan

Lagi-lagi terinspirasi dari beberapa bacaan yang pernah saya baca dulu-dulu.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca, me-_review_, atau mem-_favorit_kan fict saya!


End file.
